A Kiss Goodbye
by sakura-himeno
Summary: She's going away and he didn't want her to leave. But a farewell is necessary before they can meet again. [FujiSaku]


Himeno: I've been away from Fanfiction writing for so long and I came back with a FujiSaku fic, my first ever! I've been so busy with my life. When I finally had time to watch Anime, my friend JC-zala told me about Prince of Tennis. I fell in love with the FujiSaku pair. Tensai Fuji is so hot and handsome! I love his sadistic ways. He really puts a smile on my face. Sakuno-chan is such a cutie. She's my favorite girl and I love her sweet personality.

I'd suggest reading **JC-zala**'s series of oneshots featuring Sakuno-chan and various princes of PoT. It's entitled **Through the Eyes of the Prince**. I can assure you that it's totally awesome! Her FujiSaku story definitely inspired me to write this one.

Disclaimer: Like, hell, I don't own Prince of Tennis, Sakuno-chan or Fuji-sama! If I did, then they'd be an official couple a long time ago.

* * *

**A Kiss Goodbye**

She was beautiful.

Syusuke Fuji froze in his footsteps, drawing a halting breath. It was a dream brought to life—his own personal fancy, imagined every single time he saw her in school.

The girl stood in the court, facing the wall, a red racket firm in her right hand. Her face, unbearably cute, had her eyes closed. She was damp from her training, but even with her hair wet, she still looked beautiful. Her shirt stuck to her skin, highlighting the feminine curves of her body. Her auburn hair, braided in two pigtails, hung down past her waist, and she had long, slim creamy white legs.

He couldn't possibly turn away. He just couldn't. She was, more than ever, the girl of his dreams.

Fuji sighed softly.

It had been a secret. He was good at hiding it. Not once has his teammates in tennis realized his feelings for the girl, who was two years younger than him. She was a junior, the granddaughter of his tennis coach, and his object of admiration.

He had no intention of falling in love with her. But he did.

And when he revealed it, his teammates were shocked.

Though her eyes were closed and her posture relaxed, a frown marked her brow and her tender lips was set in a thin line. She was a girl who worked hard to achieve what she has now. She was no longer a fumbling athlete. In fact, she was one of the best. Indeed she was no prodigy. But behind the skill were mountains of training.

Women's Division Tennis Charity Tournament- 3rd Place  
Kakinokizaka Garden Tennis Tournament- 1st Runner Up  
Osaka Mayor's Cup- Quarterfinalist  
Junior Japan Open (Doubles) – Semifinalist  
Atobe Charity Tennis Festival (Doubles) - Champion

In addition to that astounding list of accomplishments, Sakuno had also won many of her matches as a Regular player in Seishun Gakuen Middle School. The team had never failed to reach the final rounds of the National Tournament.

Even though she was very sweet, she had inherited her grandmother's fierce determination and stubbornness. She never gave up and worked her way up.

Her eyes opened. His heart fluttered, and his fingers twitched against his sides. She tipped her head to the side. Then, turning to him, she blinked.

In that moment, he pinned her with his blue gaze.

As they looked at each other across the court, Fuji saw something in her eyes.

Sadness.

Her lips parted and she took a step back as his gaze, hot and intense, moved over her. He couldn't help staring, especially since her cheeks flushed in a lovely color of pink.

Trembling, she shook her head and lifted her eyes back to his. The silence stretched out between them. Feelings hung suspended in the air. Finally, his body took a step toward her.

She swallowed when her back collided against the wall. He came to stand directly before her, only mere inches keeping them apart. He started directly into her big, brown eyes that reminded so much of chocolate, eyes frame by elegant long lashes. She was breathtaking in every way possible. Her face looked like it was carved from the finest ivory with rosy pink cheeks. She was so delicate and innocent. In a way, she was almost childlike.

Slowly, he lifted his hand until one finger touched beneath her chin. The light contact sent a spark coursing through her body. But as he tilted up her face, she kept her eyes open and followed the strong feature of his neck to his sharp jaw, to his sensual, smiling mouth, to his flawless blue eyes.

His heart tightened as he brought his hand to the smooth skin of her cheek.

Her frown deepened. But when he started to withdraw his hand, she clasped it with one of hers and pressed it back against her cheek. He saw vulnerability and pain in her eyes.

"Senpai…I…I don't want to leave you…"

"Sakuno, we…we've talked about this."

"But I—"

He then closed what small space remained between them and took her face in his hands. Releasing the racket, she sucked in breath as she grasped the fabric of his uniform. She didn't look away or drop her gaze as he slowly lower his head to hers. He felt her tremble with anticipation. But then he paused just above her mouth. She could feel the touch of his breath.

"This is for the best, Sakuno." And then he left her there without another word, his heart in excruciating pain for her.

0000

He felt sick the next day. He knew it was from over thinking things. But he tried not to think of it as he ate breakfast with his sister.

"You should go see her, Syusuke," Yumiko Fuji said. She was an intelligent and beautiful woman with honey brown hair and eyes.

"Saaa…What are you talking about, nee-san?" he said, looking pleasant and happy, and his sister just sighed at him.

Syusuke Fuji was known for his eternal smiling façade. Not only was he labeled as a genius and a tennis prodigy, but he was also known for his playful sadistic nature. He was good at hiding things. However, his sister knew him since he was a little boy. She knew exactly what he was feeling at that moment. "You wish she could stay here in Japan. You wish you could hold on to her forever, but you know you can't, knowing that it wouldn't be fair to her."

The younger Fuji's mask broke. A frown now pulled his lips. "It's her dream, nee-san."

She stabbed the hotdog with her fork. "Yes, it's her dream and she's going away to fulfill it. You act like everything's fine between you when it's obviously not. Syusuke, you're not making things better by distancing yourself."

"It's hard, nee-san," he said without looking at her.

"I know it's hard for you, but it's hard for Sakuno-chan too." She rose from her chair and went over to her brother's side. "But please don't let things end. You two love each other so much." She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "There's still time, so please…Go to her."

"Nee-san…" He bolted up from his seat and gave his sister a grateful smile. "Thank you, nee-san. I have to go now."

She seized his wrist before he could take a step, and he looked back at her in bewilderment. A smile came on the lady's lips as she said, "I'll drive you to the airport, Syusuke."

Three years ago, with no prior experience and poor physical condition, Sakuno Ryuuzaki embarked on a tennis journey using spirit, dedication and work ethic. When a professional coach from _Nick Bollettieri Tennis Academy_, a world renowned tennis school in Florida, saw her performance in the quarterfinals of last year's Osaka Mayor's Cup, Sakuno was immediately scouted to train in the prestigious academy.

Sakuno was timid and clumsy, but talented in so many ways. And she was going to a tennis academy located on the other side of the world. He was proud of her. Everyone she knew was happy for her. Her grandmother, Coach Sumire Ryuuzaki, was completely ecstatic about it.

Coach Ryuuzaki wanted her to attend high school there, even though Sakuno was nervous and afraid. But the old coach, her friends, her seniors, and her teammates had all managed to convince her. Fuji certainly thought it was for her own good. Sakuno will receive fine education and training there and the foreign experience will broaden her horizons. Fuji wanted her to have all the amazing opportunities and didn't want to hold her back.

Sakuno had expressed her hesitation and didn't want to leave him. She loved him so much and couldn't bear to be apart from him. He also felt the same, but he wasn't selfish, and thought that breaking up with her was the best decision.

However, it brought nothing but pain and sadness to Sakuno.

And to think he had promised her grandmother that he'll never ever hurt her.

Fuji rushed to the Departure Area the moment her sister's car stopped in front of the airport entrance. He'd found her then, dressed in a pink coat with a pair of brown boots, together with her best friend and her grandmother. Sakuno looked wistful, and he sensed that she was sad.

Tomoka Osakada, Sakuno's best friend, was the first to notice his presence. She was a bubbly girl with brown hair tied in two high pigtails. And then the coach noticed him. The old woman was in her usual pink sweater and sweat pants, with her fading brown hair tied in a high ponytail. They gave Sakuno one last hug and gave him a knowing look before leaving.

Tomoka had always supported of their relationship. She was actually the one to give Sakuno the push to open up her feelings for him. Although Coach Ryuuzaki had doted on her granddaughter, she actually didn't want Sakuno dating anyone at first, not even her former students. But their love melted the old woman's heart. She realized they were inseparable and decided to support them.

And Fuji had been a good boyfriend to Sakuno until recently.

Sakuno headed to the boarding gates. Every step was heavy for her, and he felt the weight in his heart. He ran a hand through his layered brown hair, sighing to himself, as he urged forward. His sister was right. He shouldn't let things end, especially since he loved her so much.

"Breaking up with you was the hardest thing I've ever done," he told her when she was only a few feet away from the gates. "You have a bright future ahead, Sakuno, and I didn't want to hold you back."

"I understand…I understand, senpai," she said, sounding so frail, "but it doesn't have to be this way." Tears spilled onto her cheeks and she refused to look at him.

He looked at her sadly. There was no need for the mask. "Don't cry, Sakuno."

"Florida's so far away, senpai. You know that."

"I want you here, Sakuno, just like you've always been, but you can't do that. This is your dream. You have to go."

The announcement for her flight boomed through the loudspeakers. It was time for goodbye. And he had never wanted to say goodbye to her. He had refused to.

"S-Senpai…" Tears continued to fall. She hands trembled as she grasped the fabric of her coat. "I really…I really want us to—"

"You can never leave someone behind," he said simply, and in that moment, her alluring brown orbs met his blue gems. He offered her a pleasant smile then. "You will always take a part of them with you and leave a part of yourself behind." Through her eyes, he knew she got a glimmer of what he meant.

The feelings that went with the worlds were enormous. The words were like clouds that enveloped her, and cushioned all the pain she'd ever felt.

"I'm not going to be dismayed at goodbyes."

She gasped as his arms came around her and pulled her tight. Melting heat bubbled up in her at the feel of his strong embrace.

"I realized now that a farewell is necessary before we can meet again. I don't want you to leave, but we both know that it's better to go. But please remember that you'll always be in my heart, Sakuno."

"Syusuke-senpai…"

"It's Syusuke, Sakuno." He chuckled against the crook of her neck. "Seems like old habits are hard to change…" He pulled away gently, only to see more tears streaming down her pretty face. "Sakuno, I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes, and I'll keep on supporting you from here."

She was blushing, but she didn't drop her gaze from him.

He gave her cheek a playful squeeze. "I love you so much, Sakuno," he said, leaning his head forward. The moment his lips touched hers, she moaned low, the sound strumming his senses. He kissed her deeply as her head reeled. Clasping him tightly, she returned the kiss timidly.

In that moment he lost himself. Her mouth tasted divine, honey sweet and ripe as peach. Giving into his hunger, he eased his tongue into the heat of her mouth and began to play. She whimpered and trembled. Despite her innocence, she stood willing and eager, allowing him to explore in whatever way he wished.

After a while, he broke the kiss. Her cheeks were flushed, her kiss-swollen lips parted and panting. But her beautiful brown eyes were searching his. She made his heart ran wild as she stared at him, her eyes hazy with pleasure.

"I don't want our relationship to end," he said, playfully poking her cheek.

"Syusuke-sen—"

He cut her off with a finger to the lips. He was almost tempted to kiss her again. "It's Syusuke, Sakuno."

A smile finally appeared on her face. Her smile was like the warm, bright sun. He was relieved to see it. "Syusuke, you…you always manage to surprise me. And you…you know I love you too." She looked so embarrassed and nervous. She had always been such a shy girl. But to him her shyness only made her more adorable.

"Yes, you do, Sakuno," he said, hugging her once again. "I always knew that."

She was blushing again when he released her. "I'm going to miss you, Syusuke. What am I going to do without you?" she asked, with tears in her eyes.

"You'll be busy, with your studies and training." He smiled at her and wiped away the tears with his thumb. "Let's write to each other, okay? And let's schedule a video chat at least once or thrice a week."

"I would love that."

They heard her name called on the intercom. It was almost time for her to go.

"You're such an amazing girl, Sakuno, and I'm so proud of you," he said, poking her cheek, and she blushed once more. "So cute… I'm sure guys over there will eat you up." She had been fairly popular in school. But guys have been careful not to mess with the girlfriend of the Genius Sadist of Seigaku.

Her eyes grew wide. "N-No! I would never! You're the only one for me, Syusuke." She looked panicked, and he couldn't help but laugh good-naturedly at her. "Mou…Syusuke is teasing me again." She let out a cute pout.

"Because Sakuno is so easy to tease. Don't worry…I won't cheat on you while you're away. Sakuno is the only one for me," he said, gently ruffling her hair, and he chuckled when she blushed. "I love you. Remember that."

"I love you too," she replied with a smile.

They stood there for a long time and hugging. He had his arms around her and held her tight, just as he had before. He felt peaceful and comfortable. He held her for a long time and then kissed her one last time.

"I'll see you soon, Syusuke."

She walked to the gates as he watched her. A part of him wanted to stop her, or run after her, but he knew he couldn't. She turned back once to smile at him, and he was smiling with eyes filled with longing and joy.

Then she was gone. She was going to a place where he could not follow. But he would always be with her and she would always be with him.

0000

It was the start of the fall semester, and Sakuno had been doing very well in her studies and training at the tennis camp. It was hard at first, especially because of the language barrier, and training was very serious. But Sakuno managed to overcome all the new experiences that she encountered. She had made friends at the camp, mostly girls of her age, and she had established a good bond with her coaches. She was a good student, a hard worker, and a she had grown into an even better tennis player over the months.

Her coach had informed her that she was going to play a one set match against a new student in the camp. The coach didn't say much about him, other than the fact that he was a prodigy.

"A tensai…" She sighed softly. "Senpai…I want to see you again."

A handful of boys had tried asking her out, but she had always politely refused their advances and told them that she had a boyfriend back in Japan. There wasn't a day that she wouldn't think of her own 'tensai'.

She stood at the court now, adjusting the strings of her racket, as she waited for her opponent.

"Hello there. Are you Sakuno Ryuuzaki?" a newcomer said fluently in English.

English was not a problem for her anymore. Although her own English was not totally without flaws, she was fairly fluent. "Yes, I am," she replied back in English as she turned to meet him face to face. "You must be the new—" She stopped herself in complete shock.

"What's the matter?" the newcomer said, casually slipping into Japanese, as a smirk curved his lips.

Her lips moved, as if she was going to speak, but then she dropped her racket and clamped her mouth with both hands. She looked so shocked for a moment and then she shook her head. "I'm dreaming…I must be dreaming."

His eyes, blue as the clear sky, held her gaze. "Guess what? I got scouted as well, Sakuno," he said with a good-natured chuckle.

Tears slipped from her eyes. It was really him. He was there right before her very eyes. He was wearing a white Nike tennis shirt and blue shorts, and a duffel bag was hanging from his shoulder. He was still so handsome, so prince-like. His veneer of charm had not vanished one bit. His strong, smooth features possessed the same angelic beauty she remembered too well.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She choked on her words. "You could have told me that you were coming…"

"As always…" He dropped his bag and started toward her. "My Sakuno is so cute." He stopped before her, and they stared at each other for a moment.

Her heart thudded heavily in her chest. "Syusuke-senpai…"

"I've missed you, Sakuno," he said, touching her bottom lip with two fingertips. Her eyes grew wide and shining, and her lips parted in an invitation unconsciously. His fingers stroked over the lush lip, then he leaned closer and took her mouth. He'd been longing to kiss her since the moment he'd seen her. He kissed her with passion and fire streaking through his veins.

She tasted so sweet, so heavenly, and he loved the taste of her. Her hands clutched his upper arms before going around his neck. He felt her indrawn breath against his mouth and broke the kiss.

"Our first kiss in America," he muttered, smiling at the sight of her pink cheeks. "I could not have wished for a better greeting."

Her whole face reddened as she jumped back. "Syusuke-senpai is always full of surprises…" She clumsily picked up her racket and hugged it against her chest.

"It's Syusuke, Sakuno. Call me senpai again and I'll make sure to kiss you in public. And kissing is pretty normal in America, you know." He missed teasing her personally. Video chat, emails, and phone calls were never enough for him.

She ducked her head, feeling quite embarrassed. "Umm…Anou…L-Let's just play already." She hesitated before she looked at him with a smile. "It's…It's been a while."

"It certainly has." Although his smile lingered, his eyes looked scheming. "Say, if I win, you have to kiss me."

She blushed hard. "W-What? But we already kissed!"

He chuckled. "But I always initiate it. I want you to start next time."

"Syusuke! M-Mou…" She looked a bit tense, but he could feel her anticipation. "I'd almost forgotten how sadistic you are," she whispered.

"I'd never forgotten how adorable you are."

Her heart skipped. Her cheeks were flaming hot. "Senpai, let's just…let's just play."

"Saaa…you called me senpai again."

She gasped. "Umm…I-I didn't mean it." She laughed softly and shakily. "I-I'm sorry."

"Sakuno needs to be punished."

"W-What? P-Please, there's no need for that." She swallowed as he closed the distance again.

He pulled her to him, lowering his mouth to hers. He enjoyed teasing and kissing her, and he didn't care that the two tennis coaches had just walked in on them.

**THE END**

* * *

Himeno: That's it for my first FujiSaku oneshot. I hope I did okay. I'm still pretty new to the series. I don't know if I can write a multi-chaptered fic. If inspiration strikes then I'd probably will. Who knows? But I'm itching to write another oneshot. I'd like to try Yukimura or Tezuka with Sakuno next. I also like Zaizen too. Damn, so many princes! I can't decide. Please do tell me what you think of this oneshot. Reviews are so welcomed! Don't even think of senseless flaming.


End file.
